


Dixie Punch

by Fericita



Category: GLOW (TV 2017), Mercy Street (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: Alice found a job but she has to wear a questionable leotard.For today’s Mercy Street Advent: Silver and AU prompt: GLOW crossover! Thanks @jomiddlemarch for the prompt and @the-spaztic-fantastic for the beta and @sagiow for getting me into GLOW.
Relationships: Tom Fairfax/Alice Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Mercy Street Crossover Advent Silver and AU





	Dixie Punch

Alice peered around the stage curtain and Silas chided her for it, slapping her butt and telling her to stay hidden until showtime. So she nervously paced instead, wondering who was out there to see this, the latest of her humiliations. 

_Why am I doing this?_ She thought as she adjusted her leotard, realizing superglue might have been a good idea even if it would hurt like the dickens coming off later. She already had a wedgie and that was before any elbow drops or single leg takedowns.

If Tom hadn’t left.

If Daddy wasn’t in jail.

If Momma wasn’t a useless addict.

But they had and they were and so she was here, earning a paycheck in the weirdest use of her theater degree that she could imagine the week before Christmas when most of her friends from high school were probably wrapping presents for their 2.5 kids and getting paper cuts from stuffing envelopes with their perfect holiday cards with the whole family in matching buffalo plaid.

Frank’s voice rang out over the loudspeaker, “Here she comes, ladies and gentlemen, out of the trailer park and ready to party! DIXIE PUNCH!”

She entered at the applause and it was enough to feed her soul, for the day. She’d need it again tomorrow.


End file.
